1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a data processing system for changing a large number of paths time-deterministically and an operating method of the data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When relaying a packet on a network, Internet protocol (IP)-based lookup uses large processing resources and memory resources. Accordingly, instead of employing the IP-based lookup, a multi-protocol label switching (MPLS) technology capable of performing packet switching has been widely employed. Attempts to further simplify the MPLS technology and to apply the simplified MPLS technology to a data transmission network such as a line technology-based backhaul network have been made from various angles. As a result, there is a technology such as a technology in which an MPLS-transport profile (TP) technology and Ethernet are combined, and a data packet switching technology to which the MPLS-TP technology is partially modified and thereby applied.
In addition, there is an increasing demand for a data packet transmission network technology capable of performing a packet transmission with low cost and low energy while accommodating the capability of providing a deterministic transmission service, the capability of coping with a line malfunction, and the line management capability in an existing line network. Accordingly, attempts to apply, to transmission equipment and a transmission network, the MPLS-TP technology in which the recovery capability and the management capability of a setting path are added to the simplified transmission technology of MPLS are actively conducted.
Packet relay uses a simple packet switching method and thus, may readily achieve a large data transmission technology. However, since the packet relay is based on a packet, it may be difficult to achieve a deterministic path service and the path management and recovery capabilities. Also, as large data transmission is enabled, a single transmission pipe may accommodate a large number of line paths. Accordingly, although line path service costs may be reduced, costs and difficulty for achieving line path recovery and management functions, which have been provided in a line network, may increase.